Simplify the following expression: $\dfrac{88t}{11t}$ You can assume $t \neq 0$.
Solution: $ \dfrac{88t}{11t} = \dfrac{88}{11} \cdot \dfrac{t}{t} $ To simplify $\frac{88}{11}$ , find the greatest common factor (GCD) of $88$ and $11$ $88 = 2 \cdot 2 \cdot 2 \cdot 11$ $11 = 11$ $ \mbox{GCD}(88, 11) = 11 $ $ \dfrac{88}{11} \cdot \dfrac{t}{t} = \dfrac{11 \cdot 8}{11 \cdot 1} \cdot \dfrac{t}{t} $ $\phantom{ \dfrac{88}{11} \cdot \dfrac{1}{1}} = 8 \cdot \dfrac{t}{t} $ $ \dfrac{t}{t} = 1 $ $ 8 \cdot 1 = 8 $